An electronic device for a vehicle includes a microcomputer and controls various apparatus (such as sensor or actuator). The electronization of control device for vehicle progresses in recent years. For example, various services are realized, not only a conventional navigation function, but also action control and cooperation with a center equipment outside of the vehicle.
The size of electronic device for vehicle has restrictions in view of the arrangement position. The electronic device for vehicle may have various functions for transmitting information with plural electronic devices such as various kinds of ECU (Electronic Control Unit), camera, and audio instrument in the vehicle, and a portable terminal. Furthermore, the electronic device for vehicle may have a function processing digital data with various electronic devices, which is demanded by vehicle makers.